Goodnight and Sweet Dreams Kids
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Axel can't sleep. There's a storm raging on outside. Axel soon realizes he will have to take care off his siblings when they have a nightmare. No pairings just sweet sibling love. Axel, Roxas, Xion siblings. Rated K


**Hi everyone! This is my first ever fan fiction story so please be patient with me and enjoy the story.**

**I own nothing, Kingdom Hearts and all its characters belong to Square Enix/Disney.**

* * *

It was a dark stormy night. It was pouring hard and was often accompanied by lightning and thunder. Axel was laying in bed trying to fall asleep but every time his eyes would start to flutter close, a large crack of lightning followed by the deep rumble of thunder would startle him awake. So he just laid there in bed and let his mind wander thinking about what had happened that day and what his plans were tomorrow.

Finally, after a particular loud crack of lightning following a deep rumble of thunder, a large thud and two loud screams were heard, followed by the slam of a door opening, and a pair of footsteps across the carpeted floor heading toward Axel's room. Axel sat up, just as his door was slammed open and two young children ran in and jumped under the covers. Axel yelped, before staring at the two lumps slightly shaking under his bed sheets. Axel lifted the covers to see two pairs of cerulean blue eyes staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Roxas, Xion" Axel softly called, lifting the cover off, the dimly lit room revealing two young children around the age four or five. A girl with raven black locks, as black as night, and a boy with spiky gold hair, the color of the sun, looked up at Axel with tear brimmed eyes before launching at Axel, clutching his pajama top and burying their faces against his chest sobbing, murmurs of scary darkness being muffled by his pajama shirt. Hot tears soon soaked through Axel's pajama shirt before Axel, having recovered his shock, wrapped his arms around his siblings and started whispering words of comfort.

"Shh, Shh, its all right. I'm right here. Its going to be just fine" Axel whispered while stroking his sibling's hair and backs, trying to calm them down, while rocking them, side to side. It seemed to work, for after awhile the two children's sobs became quiet to sniffling and the occasional hiccup against the abnormally warm teenager chest.

"Now, which one of you would like to tell me whats going on and why you are awake at this time at night" Axel said.

Both Roxas and Xion looked up at Axel with tear stained faces and started wiping their noses with their hands. "Eh, use a tissue" said Axel as he reached over to his lamp on his nightstand and turned the light on bathing the maroon walled room in a golden light. He then reached over to a tissue box that was also on the nightstand a brought it over to the bed before plucking a few tissues and dispensing them to the two younger children as they blew into them almost immediately after receiving them. Axel then proceeded to reach down to side of his bed and bring a waste paper basket up onto the bed.

"W-we had a b-bad dream and t-the s-storm" Roxas started, before a large boom of thunder seemed to shake the room and the twins dove at Axel again, their cries renewed. Axel started gently stroking their backs before gently cupping Roxas and Xion's chins and lifting them up to his face. "Hey, its okay. The storm can't hurt you" Axel coaxed. " Are y-you sure?" Xion asked before Axel gently ruffled her hair. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry I'll protect you. Come on, you guys look like you could use some water and a midnight snack" Axel said before swinging his legs across the bed to the side, before lifting his siblings up, one in each arm, and started heading downstairs to the kitchen.

When they got there, Axel gently set Roxas and Xion down on the chairs near the kitchen counter before opening a cabinet and taking out three small glasses and filling them with water from a nearby jug. He gave two of the glasses to the twins which they eagerly drank and soon asked for a refill. Axel smiled and the reached for the freezer, opened it, and pulled out three bars of sea-salt ice cream. The twins had smiles plastered on their faces as Axel handed them the frozen treat. Soon all three siblings were at the counter, happily eating the blue colored ice cream bars, with the occasional drip on the counter.

"Feeling better?" Axel asked, after they had finished their bars.

"Mm hmm" Xion and Roxas chorused back before yawning sleepily and rubbing their eyes in an attempt to stay awake.

"Axel smiled. "C'mon, lets get your teeth brushed again before off to bed" Axel replied before picking up his two yawning siblings and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

"Axel?" "Hmm, yes Roxas?" "Can we sleep with you?" Axel smiled at this. "Yes, but only after you brush your teeth."

"Okay" the twins replied and then rushed into the bathroom after Axel set them down. Then as the twins were brushing their teeth, Axel went to his own room and took of his slightly wet and ice cream drip covered shirt off and then throwing it into the hamper before putting on a new, cool pajama shirt and then going into his own bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out he saw two heads, one black haired and one golden haired peeking up from the blankets on his bed. Axel smirked before jumping up onto the bed, seizing his brother and sister, and throwing the covers over their heads before beginning the merciless tickling. Soon the joyful laughing of kids was heard all about the house before Axel let the kids breath. Xion and Roxas lay on the bed panting before looking at on another, gaining an evil grin on both their faces and throwing themselves at Axel and began tickling him as revenge.

""HA HA HA HA, R-ROXAS HA HA XION Sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-P! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Soon Xion and Roxas ceased tickling Axel before slumping onto Axel's chest and snuggling up to the heat he was giving off. Axel, after catching his breath, smiled at the two drowsy kids on his chest before hugging them and lifting their limp bodies to the headrest of the bed and setting both of their heads onto their own separate pillows, of which they immediately snuggled into, before hugging Axel and using him as their own extra large teddy bear.

""Goodnight Axel. I love you" both Xion and Roxas sleepily replied, before they were cut off by the dreamy lull of unconsciousness and were out like a light.

Axel smiled at this. He was the twin's solo guardian and was responsible for taking care of them, and even though it was tiring at times, simple phrases like "I love you" or a simple gesture of love and/or gratitude like a hug or a kiss from them showed that loved him back and appreciated what he did for them. That made it all the worth while for.

Axel bent his head down and kissed the now soundly sleeping children on the head before laying his own head on the pillow and whispering:

"I love you too. Goodnight and Sweet Dreams Kids."


End file.
